


Forgive me

by lealtokh



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealtokh/pseuds/lealtokh
Summary: Youngjo wants to know why Keonhee is angry.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Forgive me

"Youngjo, can we walk together? I just want to say something."

"...."  
  
"Youngjo!" Keonhee called out.  
  
' _Wait, did Keonhee just called me by name? It's not like I hate it, but I think him calling me hyung is cuter...'_  
  
"Alright, let's walk together." Youngjo said with a gentle smile.  
  
They started walking down the street. There is only few people and cars that occasionally pass. It's exceptionally quiet. Most of the stores they pass by are already closed. They continue to walk as the moon lights the street up. The sky is full of stars lined up aesthetically, and the sound of nature is calming. Walking for quite a while they've reached a park. Stillness surrounds the two of them as they sat upon a bench nearby a pond.  
  
_'He said he's gonna talk something but he hasn't uttered a single word the entire time.'_  
  
Youngjo is wondering if he should initiate a conversation as he looks at Keonhee's side. He noticed Keonhee's lips turned into a pout. His brows furrowed, and his eyes has a hint of anger. A sudden realization comes to Youngjo feeling the chill to his bone. ' _He's angry?'_  
  
Keonhee felt Youngjo's gaze, he tells with a smirk, "Youngjo, did you do something wrong? Why do you look guilty?"  
  
' _I did something?!? And why are you looking at me like I deserve to be in prison? You're cold, Keonhee-ya. Too cold. Now, I'm feeling guilty. What did I do?!?'_  
  
"W-What is it?" Youngjo said, tilting his head, pleading his innocence.  
  
"Kim Youngjo shouldn't you know that." Keonhee chuckles. His anger is visibly elavating. "Then may I also ask you what kind of relationship we have?"  
  
"Committed and loving relationship? I'm your boyfriend, hehe." Youngjo proudly say with a seemingly stupid smile on his face.  
  
"Exactly! IN-A-RE-LA-TION-SHIP!"  
  
"You're mine. Hehe."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Keonhee said casually. "If that's the case you should know what you did wrong."  
  
Youngjo falls into silence, thinking of what he did wrong. Listing every possible reason for Keonhee to be angry. But no matter how hard he thinks he has no idea what it is.  
  
"Is it because I ate your last tub of ice cream in the fridge?"  
  
Keonhee's anger is about to explode. His man is too carefree, too soft, too affectionate, and too oblivious making him wonder how he would survive this world. He have always thought this man would drive him crazy but not like this.  
  
"Do you really think I'll get angry with that?"  
  
"Yeah?" Youngjo carefully say. "You might even end someone because of it."  
  
"Really, that's the best you can think of?"  
  
Seeing Youngjo can't think of anything else. Keonhee's anger finally reached it's limit.  
  
"Let me tell you. Youngjo hyung, didn't you promise we have a lunch date today?"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes, you did. So why did you bring everyone else when it's supposed to be only the two of us, huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Alright, I guess you moved it to dinner. Yet you gather everyone to the living room, order foods, play movie,and even flirt with others. Going around hugging and kissing everyone in front of me? Seoho hyung, Geonhak hyung, Hwanwoong, and Dongju, you insistently cling to them." Keonhee's tone is slightly rising.  
  
"I get it, you're very affectionate person. You like clinging with others. But aren't you forgetting me. You even gave Dongju two more kisses than me. Hyung, don't you love me anymore?"  
  
Keonhee turns away from Youngjo as he feels he is getting too emotional, getting jealous to little things. He knows it's too much but what is he supposed to do when there are days he wants attention solely from him. He even deliberately ignores him after the movie but Youngjo did not even bat an eye. He's especially sensitive and conscious, doubting if Youngjo really loves him or just a fling for him. Youngjo didn't keep his promise, he forgives him, although self-doubt is eating him as he feels neglected.  
  
"I'm sorry." Youngjo can't find the words to comfort him as he faces his back. Then he stands up to face Keonhee. He places his hands into Keonhee's cheeks to prevent his head from turning. He stares into Keonhee's eyes, saying, "I'm sorry."  
  
He pulls Keonhee to a hug, burrying his head to his shoulders. "Please, forgive me?"  
  
Youngjo felt Keonhee reciprocate his hug. He looks up and see Keonhee's features softening. Taking his chance, he kisses Keonhee.  
  
He kiss the corner of his eyes with a drop of tear.  
  
Then he goes down to kiss Keonhee's neck.  
  
Then to his cheeks.  
  
Then to his nose.  
  
Lastly, to his lips.  
  
Youngjo kisses Keonhee, soft, filled with warmth. He keeps his lips to Keonhee's lips not letting them break apart. His hand wanders around Keonhee's waist as he deepened the kiss asking for forgiveness for his actions. He fights the fight where no one will lose. Sweet but intense, he wants his love to be conveyed.  
  
Parting their lips apart for a moment, Youngjo asked, "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"You're unfair, hyung." Keonhee said as he felt his face getting hot, and warmth wrapping his heart.  
  
"Is kisses not enough?" Youngjo playfully said.  
  
Keonhee felt his embarassment coming through. He places his hands to his face to hide his flushed face. With a faint voice he said, "Not enough."  
  
' _Cute.'_  
  
Youngjo takes Keonhee's hands away from his face to see the beauty he has always adore. He then puts his hand to his face, cupping Keonhee's cheeks with his hands, holding him as the most precious treasure in this world. He rains him with kisses, and stares into his eyes, saying, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, hyung." Keonhee replied, kissing his anger away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments or any tips are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
